blushdcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Resolve is the fifth chapter. Plot Wataru still shock from Ayane slap with her walking away from him. Thinking to himself that he made her angry but doesn't know why. Motoka asking who she was and why did she slap him. Telling her that it wasn't anything special. Motoka telling him that he is a liar and there's something. Yelling at her that it was nothing. As Motoka asking if he got sometime today, to come with her to but a dime novel and it's at a big bookstore in front of the station and its has an great range, it was at the Lumine one at east-gate. Wataru that he doesn't mind, but something has coming up and can't good. During class as Wataru is looking at Ayane thinking to himself if should go to the club again noticing that he has an hard on. Motoka at the same time was looking at Wataru. As class was over Wataru notice that ayane was standing up getting ready to leave quickly get up and follow her out of school not noticing that Motoka was watching him. While walking ayane notice that he was following her down the street quickly became mad turning around yelling at him to give it a rest already. Wataru telling her that she got it wrong it's a coicidence and the way that he is going because these a bookstore with a big one on sell. Ayane walked closer to him telling him that he is fucking annoying and became to walk away. Motoka walked behide him shocking as she said his name and asking him why is he there, as he tells her that he cant tell her why that he is there. As she was going to look at some books. Wataru asking her if she was following him, as she tells him it was just an coincidence. As she asked if he had sometime tonight if he wants to have dinner with her and her family once in an while, but quickly changed that it's an order and come with her forcing him to come with her. Later on, As they get to her house seeing her mother as she is about to leave for karaoke and she has stuff to discuss with the other mothers and that she will be back later and to take care of the house, Since Wataru is there nothing to worry about. As Wataru and Motoka smiles, Motoka remembers that she is going to start making dinner and that he should go take a bath. As Wataru is taking his bath remember that it's be while since he last toke a bath at Motoka house. With Mokota walked to the bathroom standing out side of the door and smell his shirt and thinking about how close Ayane was to him. As she put his shirt back begin to take off her own clothing. Characters in order of appearance *Wataru Akiyoshi *Ayane Iwashita *Mokoka Tachinoki Category:Chapters